


Venganza

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De la venganza al placer hay un solo paso (o algo así).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la segunda convocatoria de drabbles de [Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano?fref=ts).

Con una mezcla de miedo y recelo furioso, Duo sacudió los amarres que lo tenían cautivo, pero sin resultados. El brillo de los ojos de su captor lo intranquilizaba.

Apretó los párpados, preparándose para el ataque inmisericorde (podían ser golpes, podía ser electricidad… hasta su pobre trenza corría peligro). El shock fue inmediato cuando lo que pasó fue que una mano acunó sus partes íntimas.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio?

Lo era y, sin embargo, su cerebro se negaba a aceptar la situación.

—Heero, esto no es gracioso.

—Lo sé —estableció Heero con tanta neutralidad que Duo se desesperó más, lastimando sus muñecas en su agitación.

—Es entrenamiento, no p-puedes —tartamudeó.

La cálida mano que sentía a través de la tela, bajó hasta sus muslos interiores, luego subió a su vientre, pasando por encima de su incipiente erección.

—¿Por qué?

«¿Acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo?», decía la mirada azul de Heero.

Tragando saliva, Duo no supo qué replicar.

Era verdad que se había aprovechado.

Estar en inactividad en una casa de seguridad, a la espera de que la vigilancia decayera y cumplir la misión que tenían encargada, había llevado incluso a Heero (adherido a su portátil con pegamento industrial), a aceptar que necesitaban buscar un método de distracción. ¿Qué mejor que entrenar?

Duo fue el de la _brillante_ idea de incluir castigos.

En su defensa, no había sido premeditado.

Cuando, después de varios intentos, Heero falló en desactivar su bomba casera y tuvo que dejarse atar, fue demasiado. El ganador obtenía la satisfacción dejar indefenso al otro, además de practicar nudos y sacar el ingenio a relucir.

Yuy impotente, inmóvil, a su disposición, había sido demasiado para él.

—Heero —pronunció.

Ser tocado era disfrutable, pero no _así_. De pronto, Duo decidió cambiar de actitud. Sabía que era efectivo, la cara inmutable de Heero mientras le daba el oral de su vida se lo había demostrado.

—Querías toquetearme, ¿eh? —tentó. Heero no movió ni un músculo—. Oh, vamos, admite que también mueres por lamerme las bolas. Pensé que me las patearías, pero esta es una agradable sorpresa.

La palma de Heero se aplastó contra su empalme, no con la ligereza de antes sino con fuerza, empezando a frotar vigorosamente.

—Joder, Yuy…

Duo tuvo que morderse el labio para callarse, sospechando que cualquier súplica solo aumentaría su vergüenza. Heero continuó y no paró hasta que se corrió dentro de su ropa interior.

—Suéltame —pidió jadeante, el corazón en sus oídos de lo fuerte que latía, su orgasmo nublándole la visión.

—No.

—Pero…

Estaba húmedo e incómodo, le dolían las muñecas, y una creativa forma de venganza (venganza de la venganza), se le había ocurrido. Heero se apartó y subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo en el sótano a oscuras.

—Ahora vuelve, no sería capaz, ¿verdad?

Heero _sí_ fue capaz por las siguientes tres horas, horas que Duo aprovechó para inventarse maneras para tocarle las bolas a Heero, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Sobre todo lo primero.


End file.
